Predator's Drop Pod
Name A Predator's Drop Pod is a single unit space dropped capsule used to descend to the surface of a planet. A 'use once unit' that holds sufficient life support for a dropped descent to the surface, these are fully automated space re-entry vehicles that are preprogrammed to land at a designated drop location. They are powered by a pulse engine at the rear and are missile shaped in appearance, typical flight times for re-entry are 20s - 30s travelling at about 1kms-1. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; [[Earth|'Earth']] Predator (film) Alien v Predator (film) Aliens v Predator 2: Under the Hunter's Moon Aliens v Predator Requiem (video game) Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) LV412 AVP: Evolution Other craft Predator's Ship Predator Dropship Predator Spacecraft Interactions [[Earth|'Earth']] 3 Drop Pods are launched as a Predator's Ship flies past the Whaling Station bringing a hunting group on the surface in Alien v Predator (film). A single Drop Pod is launched as a Predator's Ship flies past Earth bringing a Predator on the surface in Predator (film). A single Drop Pod is launched as a Predator's Ship flies past the Whaling Station bringing a Predator on the surface in Aliens v Predator 2: Under the Hunter's Moon. Continuity [[:Category:Spacecraft|'Various']] Predator's Drop Pods are used to descend to the surface of a planet and are only launched from a Predator's Ship, although a similiar Drop Pod is released at the beginning of the film Predator which could also be from a Predator's Ship. [[BG386|'BG386']] In the game Aliens v Predator 3 instead of 3 Drop Pods being launched there are 3 Dropships launched bringing a hunting group on the surface, as the USS Marlow is destroyed. [[:Category:Spacecraft|'Earth']] In the game Aliens v Predator: Requiem a Predator arrives in a Drop Pod and not a Predator's Dropship as in the film Aliens v Predator: Requiem. From here he continues and sets about locating any signs of the landing from his fellow clan members who have arrived in a larger Predator's Ship. [[wikipedia:Alien_vs._Predator|'Alien v Predator (film)']] Production MPC VFX supervisor Adam Valdez was tasked with over 140 effects heavy shots that centered on the film's title characters, the alien warriors, predators, and Alien Queen, a predator spacecraft, an army of 16,000 aliens, digital space and ancient pyramid environments, along with invisible effects such as rain, snow and shot-enhancing rubble. Post Production Produced completely in a digital form, both spacecraft and drop pods were a large part of the FX for MPC, centering about the arriving spacecraft dropping off the drop pods. Adrian De Wet compositor, Stuart Penn modeler and Sule Bryan digital compositor at Framestore CFC produced the designs and models digitally along with Christoph Ammann effects technical director, while Danielle Nadal senior dataop, Ben Dishart 3D texturer, Ryan Harrington 3D artist and Paul Beilby lead CGI artist and lead technical director at Cinesite produced particle effects like dust, snow and debris. MPC staff amongst others included Tom Kimberley digital compositor, Balazs Kiss digital texture artist, Andy Middleton lead texture artist, Janine Pauke digital matte painter and James Prosser production coordinator. Timeline The films Alien v Predator and Aliens v Predator: Requiem occur in the early 21st Century on Earth. See also Spacecraft References Citations Aliens v Predator 3 Aliens v Predator 2: Under the Hunter's Moon Aliens v Predator Requiem (video game) Predator (film) Alien v Predator (film) Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) MPC Footnotes Category:Spacecraft Category:Alien vs. Predator Category:Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem